The Last Changeling
by moonfan4eva
Summary: Finn seeks out the last changeling. Wendy/Loki and Finn/OC.


**The Last Changeling **

_**I know. The title's… stupid, I guess. Okay, this idea came to me in a very, long, weird dream that consisted of my friend Andrea, a coconut bra, and a towel. And Nicki Minaj's 'Starships'. Yeah, don't ask. I have weird dreams, okay? Anyway, enjoy!**_

_Samarah's POV_

Finn Holmes was staring at me from across the park. I was just sitting on a swing, minding my own business, and he's just… _staring_! I kept my gaze on the mulch, swinging slowly; thinking. Then I looked at Finn, cocking my head to the side.

"Do you stare at people often?" I asked, startling him. I said it just loud enough for him to hear me.

"What do you mean?" Finn spluttered.

"Do you stare at people often?" I repeated, looking at him quizzically.

"No. Why do you ask?" He asked, his face a mask.

"You keep staring. Should I leave?" I said seriously. I stood up, and his mask lifted a bit for me to see that he wanted to say something urgent.

"No!" He said a little too loud. "I mean, I need to talk to you." I cautiously sat back down. He walked over and sat on the swing next to me.

"And?"

"You're a changeling." He said.

"A what?" I asked; my head still in its sideways position.

"A changeling," He explained. "It's when you were switched at birth." I analyzed him, searching for any hint of lies.

Then, I burst out laughing.

"Ha! What? You think I'll just follow you to a magical world? Sorry, but I don't talk to pedophiles and rapists." I said, getting up and leaving.

"Wait, Samarah-" He started, but I whirled around. His calm composure returned and he just looked at me.

"How. Did. You. Know. My. Name?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Because. I heard people say it." He said calmly.

"No," I insisted, walking towards him, still glaring.

"No? I haven't heard people say your name?" He said, feigning innocence.

"Finn, I seriously doubt that."

"Oh? So now you know _my_ name?" Finn said.

"Stop that!" I snapped.

"Stop what?" He asked.

"Stop doing that! You told me your name. But I didn't tell you mine, and you don't even go to my school and,-" I started, but I was interrupted.

"Oooh. Sammy's got a boyfriend!" A snide voice said.

It took all I had not to punch her in her ugly little face. I turned around.

"What do _you_ want, Teriyaki?" I snapped.

"It's Terri, Stupid." She said, smirking.

"You better stop it, or I will personally slap that smug look off your face." I spat.

"Whatcha gonna do, Samarah? Tap my cheek?" She asked, before bursting into her annoying laugh.

"Careful, _Teriyaki_, you might ruin your plastic everything. You know, you remind me of an ugly, rejected Barbie© Doll." I said, the sweetness in my voice barely overriding the venom. By now, I had forgotten Finn was behind me.

"Oh, Samarah, I am _so _gonna-"

"What? Tell your dad on me? Sorry, sweetie, but daddy can't buy you enough makeup to make you look pretty. Or make you nice." I snapped.

"Ugh," She said, "I'm not gonna waste my time on _you_."

"What time? You don't have a social life." By now, I had forgotten Finn was behind me.

"Oh, no you didn't!" She said, scoffing.

"Oh, yes, I did." I said. She smacked me, so hard I saw white for a second. Then, I lunged at her, punching her in her face and everywhere else. Finn pulled me off of her. He restrained me, from doing anything else. Terri was blown backward into a pond and she started drowning.

"Samarah." Finn snapped, and Terri gasped and ran away.

"What? And you still didn't answer my question!" I hissed.

"I don't need to," He said reasonably.

"Yes, you do." I snapped.

"Just listen to me," Finn said.

"No."

"Samarah, look at me."

"No."

"Look at me." He repeated.

"No! Just- just go away!" I shouted.

Grabbing my arms, he spun me around, forcing me to look at him.

"Samarah, whether you like it or not, you are a changeling." Finn said harshly.

"I'm leaving." I announced, wrenching my arms from his hands and walking away.

"Samarah!" Finn tried calling after me, but I just ignored him.

I trudged home. Before I could even open the door, it banged open.

"Sammy!" Alicia squealed, pouncing on me. I stumbled and fell backward, laughing.

"Whoa, Ali-Gator. You're gonna give me a heart attack one of these days." I said, laughing. Alicia giggled.

"No I won't." Alicia insisted, still giggling.

"Alright, let me up. I gotta feed Darcy." I said. Alicia jumped up.

"Can I help?" She asked eagerly.

"You can go feed Cocoa." I told her.

"Yes!" She said happily, fist pumping. I laughed.

"Just go feed Cocoa before she gets hungry." I said, shooing her away.

"Got it!" She said, running in to the house.

"Walk!" I called after her, walking in myself and closing the door.

"Umm… Sammy?" Alicia called.

"Yeah?"

"Someone's in the living room…" She said.

"_What?_" I said, and then ran after her. I found her in the doorway, just frozen.

"Sammy," She whispered, clutching my arm, "he says he knows you." I looked into the room and saw the intruder.

"And you are in my house… Why, exactly?" I asked.

He simply shrugged.

"You wouldn't listen to me."

Alicia got irritated.

"Who is this, Sammy?"

"Finn. He's a creepy stalker who you should never talk to."

"Then why are you talking to him?" Alicia pointed out.

"Go play with your dolls." I snapped.

Alicia's bottom lip quavered and I felt bad but she just turned and ran up the stairs, banging the door behind her.

"Ali-" I tried to call up to her, but I knew better. I whirled on Finn.

"Why don't you just go away? Why can't you leave me alone? Can't you see that you've done enough?" I asked, tears in my eyes as I thought about her sad face.

"I didn't do that." Finn stated calmly.

"Okay, I have a shotgun in my room and I can _always_ use it on you."

"I'm going to have to say no to that request." Finn stated.

"I'm not asking your permission. I'm saying you better get the heck out of here before I pepper you with lead." I shouted. "Now, get _OUT." _ I pointed to the door.

"No need to get pushy." Finn said. He slowly got up and as soon as the door opened, I shoved him outside.

"I hope you die in a hole!" I shouted, and then I slammed the door. I slid down the door, crying. I don't even know _why _I'm crying. Maybe it's just the stress of the day or yelling at Finn and Alicia. I sighed, and then dragged myself up to my room, putting my hair into a messy bun then changed into a pair of yoga pants and a tank top. I fell asleep soon.

Then, I woke up. My alarm clock declared it was 3:45. I groaned, rolling onto my back.

"I thought you'd never wake up." I tried to scream but his hand covered my mouth.

I glared at him.

"What are you doing in my room?" I hissed.

Finn Holmes was in my room. And I had no idea why.

_**So, was it okay? My first Trylle Trilogy story! I absolutely LOVED the Series. Amanda Hocking, I LOVE YOU!**_

_**-Moonfan4eva **_


End file.
